


Content

by phoeberie



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: #跡塚Fest, AtoZuka Festival, Imperial Pair, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoeberie/pseuds/phoeberie
Summary: Hari itu Atobe dan Tezuka sedang berkencan, di siang hari yang terik hingga pertanyaan Atobe membuat Tezuka tertegun."Mitsu, apakah kamu bahagia bersamaku?"
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 5





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu, dan Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi. I just use their name and some of their character for fanfic purpose.

Gemerisik suara angin yang dipadu dengan cuitan suara burung menjadi latar melodi yang menemani dua pria yang sedang berdiri di depan kuil. Masing-masih jemari mereka memegang dupa yang mengeluarkan asap, mata mereka terpejam, khusyuk memanjatkan do'a berharap didengar oleh Tuhan-Nya.

Fokus Atobe buyar saat sinar mentari menyelusup masuk melalui celah dedaunan tinggi di atas pohon, menerpa wajahnya—silau. Perlahan dia menyimpan dupa yang seperempat telah habis dilalap percikan api kecil di atas tempat penyimpanan khusus dan melirik pria yang berada di sampingnya yang masih khusyuk berdo'a. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Atobe mengerjapkan matanya saat pria di sampingnya membuka suara dan menatapnya bingung dari balik kacamata minusnya.

"Ehm ... Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Karena aku ingin dan bisa."

Pria bernama Kunimitsu Tezuka itu menghela napas dan tidak membalas lagi. Baginya, percuma saja membalas jawaban Atobe. Tidak akan ada ujungnya jika sudah seperti itu.

"Sudah selesai berdo'anya? Kita sekarang makan, yuk!"

Tezuka hanya menganggukkan wajahnya dan Atobe dengan semangat menarik lembut tangan Tezuka dan menggenggamnya, lalu menautkan jemari mereka, dan berjalan menuju tempat makan yang berada tidak jauh di daerah sekitar kuil.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Kamu tadi khusyuk sekali berdo'a. Apa yang menjadi do'amu, Mitsu?" tanya Atobe penasaran dan menatap pria yang sudah satu tahun terakhir menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Do'a yang baik-baik." Tezuka mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengaduk lemon tea yang ada di hadapannya.

Atobe mengecak gemas dan terkekeh geli dengan jawaban Tezuka. "Aku tahu kalau berdo'a memang hal-hal yang baik, maksudku, selain tentang kesehatan, kebahagiaan, apakah kamu ...." Atobe terdiam untuk sesaat, ragu untuk meneruskan pertanyaannya.

Sementara itu Tezuka menatap pria yang mempunya tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya itu dengan cukup penasaran dan heran. "Apa? Maksudku, kenapa tidak kamu teruskan pertanyaanmu?"

"... Apakah kamu mendo'akan tentang kita juga? ... dan aku? Apakah aku ada dalam do'amu tadi?" tanyanya dengan suara agak perlahan di akhir dan warna semu merah mulai menghiasi kedua pipinya, agak malu baginya menanyakan itu, tapi dia memang penasaran.

Untuk sesaat Tezuka terdiam dan menatap Atobe seakan-akan Atobe menanyakan hal yang aneh sebelum dia tersenyum tipis dan meneguk sedikit lemon tea-nya. Tezuka menghela napas sebelum menaruh atensinya fokus dan penuh pada pria yang duduk di hadapannya yang terlihat malu dan gugup. "Tentu saja. Setiap hari aku berdo'a yang baik, untukku, untukmu, dan untuk hubungan kita."

Atobe cukup terkejut karena Tezuka mau menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya setelah dia pikir ini cukup random dan tidak perlu ditanyakan. Tapi dia bersyukur karena jawaban Tezuka membuat dirinya merasakan geleyar aneh di perutnya, seperti kupu-kupu yang berada di sana melayang, menghantarkan rasa hangat ke seluruh tubuhnya dan jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang.

Atobe meminum jusnya agak tergesa sebelum menatap Tezuka dengan pandangan yang agak sulit dia sendiri jelaskan. Ada berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Tezuka, namun, ada satu pertanyaan yang sangat dia penasaran akan jawabannya. Selama mereka berhubungan, Tezuka tidak pernah mengeluh dan seperti selalu mengerti dirinya, mengerti akan sifatnya yang terkadang egois dan mau menang sendiri, memaklumi akan tingkat kepedeannya pula. Tapi dia bahagia dengan hubungan yang mereka jalani.

"Mitsu ... Apakah kamu bahagia bersamaku?" Akhirnya mulutnya sudah tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu.

Tezuka tertegun mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Atobe. Mencoba mencerna sekali lagi pertanyaannya sebelum dia alihkan fokusnya yang kini menatap ke arah luar jendela.

"Ini pertanyaan yang paling kamu penasaran dengan jawabanku, kan?" tanya Tezuka.

"Iya."

"Bahagia, ya? Menurutmu definisi bahagia itu apa, Keigo?"

Kini pertanyaan balik Tezuka yang membuat Atobe tertegun. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama sebelum Atobe membuka suara dan menjawab pertanyaan Tezuka. "Apakah hari ini tema kencan kita tentang filosofi bahagia?"

"Kamu yang memulai pertanyaan, Keigo."

"Tapi aku yang menanyakan pertanyaannya duluan," jawab Atobe agak kesal. Namun, setelahnya dia terkekeh betapa kekanakan jawabannya. "Baiklah. Bahagia? Orang-orang bilang bahagia itu ketika kamu tertawa dan merasa senang. Tapi menurutku, definisi bahagia seseorang itu berbeda-beda, manusia mempunyai persepsinya sendiri akan arti kebahagiaannya. Bahagia menurutku itu ketika aku merasakan hal luar biasa yang tidak biasanya aku rasakan. Maksudku aku merasa bahagia saat aku bisa menemukan ketenteraman di dalam proses sesuatu yang aku jalani. Dan aku menemukan definisi lain tentang bahagia saat kamu menerimaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

Tezuka tersenyum lalu meremas jemari Keigo yang terasa dingin di telapak tangannya, matanya kini dia alihkan dan menatap Atobe yang menatapnya dengan binar dan rasa sayang yang terpancar. Dia merasakan itu. "Kamu benar soal definisi bahagia untuk setiap orang itu berbeda. Kini, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu soal apakah aku bahagia bersamamu. Keigo, dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku akan mengatakan ini sekali saja."

Atobe mengangguk dan sedikit mengeratkan jemarinya yang masih berada di dalam genggaman tangan Tezuka.

"Keigo, ketika kita menjalani komitmen yang kita buat dan setujui, perasaan yang dibawa bersama komitmen itu harus kita terima dan jalani, termasuk di dalamnya yaitu bahagia. Jika kamu tanya aku bahagia denganmu? Jawabanku tentu saja iya. Iya, aku bahagia denganmu, Atobe. Definisi kebahagiaanku memang sedikit berbeda denganmu, tetapi jika definisi bahagiaku bersama denganmu makan kebahagiaan kita sama. Aku senang bersama denganmu, aku suka bersama denganmu, aku merasakan perasaan nyaman bersama denganmu, aku tertawa berasama denganmu, aku juga suka berbicara hal-hal filosofi aneh bersama denganmu, dan aku merasakan perasaan yang membuncah, menggelitik, dan sedikit menggebu saat bersama denganmu, aku merasa aku dan kamu cukup, aku merasa aku dan kamu bisa melalui hal apa pun yang akan kita hadapi jika bersama. Kamu mengerti apa yang aku maksud, kan? Pada intinya, I feel content with you. Then, I feel happiness with you."

Jawaban Tezuka sukses membuatnya merasakan dua kali lipat perasaan yang dia rasakan tadi saat pertanyaan soal do'a itu dijawab, efek dari jawaban Tezuka memang luar biasa dampaknya pada dirinya. Jawaban Tezuka merupakan hal kesekian yang dia suka dari Tezuka, yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pria itu, pola pikirnya, juga pandangannya akan sesuatu. Ah, hatinya berada di ambang bahaya karena bagaimana bisa dia lebih jatuh untuk jatuh cinta kepada Tezuka?

"Terima kasih untuk jawabannya, Mitsu. Aku mengerti. Mitsu, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana bisa aku terjatuh lebih dalam lagi pada kata 'jatuh cinta kepadamu'?" tanyanya sedikit merengek.

Tezuka tertawa kecil sebelum memberi kecupan malu-malu pada jemari Atobe sehingga membuat kedua pipi mereka memerah.

Siang itu, mereka habiskan kencan mereka dengan perasaan luar biasa, senyuman tersungging, dan binar kebahagiaan baru di kedua pasang mata mereka.

**Author's Note:**

> Mitsu panggilan khusus Atobe untuk Tezuka ya di sini. Btw, this is my contribution buat meramaikam AtoZuka Festival 2020, semoga suka ya. And this is my first work on this site. :')


End file.
